The Chase
by EvilErica
Summary: DISCLAIMER! Sadly I do not own Bleach. *Sigh* "Why did you take that hit for me?" His tone was cold, and it sent shivers down her spine. Though it was a good question, why had she taken that hit for him? "I will return tomorrow," He let her leave,his stare burning her back. "And i will get answers." Perhaps if he could catch her. (Sucky summary I know.) Byakuya Kuchiki, and Noashi.
1. If You Can Catch Me

DISCLAIMER: I own only the idea of Noashi, nothing else. (Sadly.)

Give me constructive criticism only!

~Evil E~

* * *

"Why did you take that hit?" He stood still, towering over her relaxed crouched form. Her head tilted down, playing with one of the cherry blossom flowers that had fallen from the tree branches above them. She hadn't looked at him, hadn't even acknowledged his presence there, And as much as he hated to admit it, her absence for the many years had irked him, and her silence and refusal to even address him was building it up.

"You owe me nothing." She stated her head still down, and focused on the flower between her finger tips. "So stop torturing the both of us and go."

Her words were filled with spite, and anger, but he could hear the hidden depression, and sadness. He frowned at her, and what she had done to herself. Years of traveling alone had made her hollow, nothing but a shell of who once was, as much as she tried to cover it up, everyone saw it.

"My being here has nothing to do with dept." He answered coolly. Trying not to sound harsh. "I am here for answers, and I intend on getting them."

"You're not going to find them here." She glanced at him for the first time, taking note of the obvious changes, and the lesser ones to. "I'm asking myself the same thing, 'Why would i throw myself in harm's way when you obviously 'Have no need for the presence of a half-breed shinigami.'" She quoted him perfectly, her words dripping with venom. Her glance turned into a short glare, his eyes widened a fraction at her.

"The past is behind us." He said, his teeth grinding together softly as he watched her stand and brush past him, she did not stop to turn towards him as she replied.

"You are correct Captain," His brow furrowed at the title, why had she not used his own name? "The past is behind us."

"I will return tomorrow." He stated before she was out of hearing distance. She knew he would come, but she wouldn't be here when he did. Not that she would tell him that.


	2. Prove Me Wrong

Thanks For Continuing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

~Evil E~

* * *

"Kuchiki-Taicho!" Lifting his head from the report on his desk Kuchiki Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant. A well known signal, that told him to continue. "Unohana-Taicho wanted me to drop off this urgent report."

Walking forward the red head held out a scroll in his hand. Taking it Byakuya dismissed his subordinate, and opened it. His coal eyes scanned each line with ease, only slowing the fast pace reading when Noashi's name was mentioned. With his free hand he rubbed his temple. Damn. He forgot he was supposed to see her today. Continuing his reading his eyes narrowed at the last line.

_Dear Kuchiki-San,_

_I hope this urgent report finds you well._

_As you know, for the past week I've had Noashi in my custody for healing. As of 3 days ago her physical wounds have healed, but her reiryoku has yet to show improvement. With this piece of knowledge I thought it to be impossible for her to try and leave again._

_This morning she proved me wrong. _

Somehow this made his eyebrows knit together. He scanned the line several times, somehow it wasn't clicking in his head, and as frustrated it made him he just closed his eyes for a moment before going to back Unohana's neat handwriting.

_When returning to her room to further investigate her low reiryoku levels, i found she had opened a senkai gate, and traveled to the world of the living. I've sent another report to Hitsugaya-San, and Mastumoto-Chan. Whatever they send back will be sent to you as well. The Head Captain has yet to be informed of this, I would greatly appreciate your assistance in telling him. _

_-Unohana Restu_

"Kuchiki-Taicho?" Renji Abarai entered the small room once again. A soft 'Hn.' from his captain was enough for him to step closer. "The Head Captain has requested to see you."

"Arigatogo."

* * *

I know the chapters are short, but I will continue to make them longer, and update as quickly as i can! Thank you for reading. I'll also be putting up some more Fics in a few days so keep checking for new ones!

~Evil E~


	3. Soul Strings

Welcome back to 'The Chase!'

Thank you for continuing on with me, I really appreciate it!

I hope this chapter will satisfy you!

~Evil E~

* * *

"Noashii~,"Kisuke Urahara, the former captain of squad 12, sang her name. If she had enough energy to punch him she would have, but all she could muster was a frustrated grunt. "I have wonderful news!"

"Your definition of 'wonderful' might be slightly different compared to hers, Kisuke." Yoruichi Shihouin, former captain of squad 2, smirked from her place at the coffee table. Her golden eyes sparkled with mischief and somehow it almost frightened Noashi. "Besides shouldn't we let her rest first?"

"I don't need rest." She spoke up finally. Sitting next to Yoruichi she sighed. "I need food, just to re-charge." Quickly she pointed a finger at Ururu and Jinta. "If you even dare try to call me 'free loader' I will use my Ringuburēdo (Ring Blade) to skin you alive."

"W-Wasn't going to." Jinta scowled at her. "Tch. As if Tenshu-San (Shopkeeper) would let you do that to us!"

"Who said i was asking permission, brat?" She smirked at his visible flinch as she picked up a set of chop sticks and began to eat some rice. About 3 bowls later she was ready for Kisuke's 'news'. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," He suddenly waved his open fan in front of his growing smile. "I was checking on the soul strings today, because Toshiro-Chan and Karin-Chan," He explained. "And i stumbled across a new set of linked strings."

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked. Obviously he was talking about her being connected to someone but, she hated when he didn't spell these sorts of things out. When he closed his fan, she saw his wicked smile and paled. "Who?"

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki." The head captain addressed him sternly. "I am glad you've come."

"Is there something you need," Byakuya spoke politely, "Head Captain."

"Straight to the point as always." Yamamoto chuckled at the young captain. "I called for you because I've come across something I must tell you."

"Concerning?"

"Soul strings."


	4. Squad 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Welcome back and Thank you for continuing with 'The Chase'!

Thank You Thank You Thank You!

~Evil E~

* * *

"No," She whispered. "no, no, no."

"No what, Noashi?" Yoruichi asked impatiently, she had grown tired of the other girls pacing. "What's so bad about being bound to him?"

"H-He hates me." Noashi turned to Yoruichi. "We can't be bound, there's just," she sighed dropping down to her knees as she put a hand over her forehead. "No way."

"Do you hate him?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Hate. Him?"

"W-Well," Her eyes darted from Yoruichi to the floor. "I- I mean, I think."

"That's a No," Yoruichi smirked, "Has he ever told you he hates you?"

"He's the reason I left!" Suddenly angry she shot up and began pacing again. "That day, he told me something that made me leave. He was my best friend, and he just pushed me to the side like I was nothing! Whats worse is what he said, Yoruichi he called me a half-breed."

"Noashi," Yoruichi said softly. "I know it's confusing, I've been through this, but believe me when I say all of it happens for a reason. You guys wouldn't be bound together if something didn't start it."

"Who else knows?"

"Um..."

"Yoruichi. Who. Else. Knows?"

"The Head Captain."

* * *

He had just finished telling the Kuchiki the news, when she arrived through the senkai gate. Taking note that she focused her eyes only on the floor and himself, he turned to her, and raised an eyebrow, asking her to speak. She glanced at the Kuchiki then back at him, and he nodded.

"What did you tell him?" She whispered lowly. He gave her a look and her heart dropped. _Everything. _She silently curse. Maybe she could just act as if she didn't know. Perhaps she could leave again, it seemed to solve her problems back then. Turning to leave she only stopped when she heard him say it.

"Noashi, you're staying." Leave it to Genryusai Yamamoto to ruin her plans of escape. "We are in need of a captain ranking shinigami."

"There are plenty others." She countered, though she knew there was no way out of this. "Besides, it is hardly fair to just come back and take the position."

"You were nominated."

"By who?"

"4 captains. Unohana, Kyoraku, Zaraki, and Ukitake." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "You start later today."

"What squad?" She asked in defeat.

"Squad 5."


	5. Briefly

Since its spring break I'll be updating more often! (Maybe add a few new stories. *wink wink*)

Anyways! Welcome back to 'The Chase'! Thank you for reading! It means a lot!

~Evil E~

* * *

"You could at least talk to me." Keeping a stoic expression as they walked to the 5th divisions Dojo, Byakuya matched her fast pace walking. Noashi had just received her Captains cloak and was to meet her lieutenant, and the rest of her squad, in 2 minutes.

"There is nothing to talk about." She stopped when the had reached the Dojo sliding paper doors. She pushed them aside and entered, her head held high. There were rows of shinigami, 5 to be exact, and at least 10 in each. One person stood in front of all the lines, her hair tied up into a high bun, and her hazel eyes dim. "I am your new captain." She said sternly, daring for someone to make a comment. "You will address me as Jusaki-Taicho or simply Taicho."

"Welcome Taicho," The girl spoke up. "I am Hinamori Mo Mo. The lieutenant."

"Arigatōgo Hinamori-Chan." Noashi gave a very fake smile. MoMo let her eyes wonder to the figure behind her captain. Raising an eyebrow Byakuya kept his facial expression calm and collected.

"What is Kuchiki-Taicho doing here?" MoMo asked, her voice as dull as her eyes. "Shouldn't he be with his own squad?"

"He has requested a day off," Noashi sighed. "Today, to be exact."

"Alright." MoMo answered boredly. "Well there is no paper work for you today, but I will have reports on your desk tomorrow, along with lists of things you will need to prepare for and such."

"Arigatōgo again." Noashi then turned to the rest of them. "All of you are dismissed."

* * *

"If you keep glaring holes into my back you won't be able to enjoy your tea, Dai-Taicho(Sixth Captain.)" She kept her eyes half open as she took a sip of her own warm tea, the sweet liquid was the only thing that seemed to calm her today. Looking back to Byakuya she sighed. "If you keep that up your face will stay that way, Dai-Taicho."

"Why do you call me that?" He asked suddenly, making her choke on some of her tea. As she coughed he continued. "You've refused to use my name this whole time, why?"

"Why do you care?" She glared at him, he matched hers with his own. "Besides, what's the big deal? If I don't say your name what do you loose?" She quickly smirked. "Is it just another pride problem you Kuchikis have?"

"You continue to try my patience." He stated lowly. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Answer my question."

"Fine," She growled. "I don't say your name because you do not deserve it."

"I've done nothing wrong." He scowled. "You are being childish."

"Name calling is unbecoming of you Dai-Tai-Cho." She spoke the informality in slowly, making sure he heard her mocking refusal of his name, and to him her denying his name was like her denying him all together. She'd expected him to yell, hell she'd half expected him to hit her, but what he actually was something she'd never anticipated. In the blink of an eye her back was pressed against the wall, his lips were dangerously close to her ear as he whispered to her in a chilling voice.

"I will not tolerate your constant refusal of my name, Noashi." A small blush crept on her cheeks at the closeness. "You have two choices," He paused. "Address me by my name, or continue with your silly game and pay the price. It is all up to you."

Then, he was gone. Leaving her flushed, and quite pink faced. Huffing in annoyance she quickly stood and made her way towards the 13th division. Hopefully she'd find Jushiro, and Kyoraku there. She really needed someone to talk to.

* * *

There was a pleasant change of plans.

She had ended up running into the 8th divisions lieutenant, Nanao Ise, when she was on her way to the shinigami women's association meeting. They had talked for a small amount of time before Noashi had agreed to accompany her there. To her surprise it wasn't really a meeting at all, they were just soaking in the local hot spring.

"So," Rukia smirked at Noashi. "Noashi, I haven't seen Byakuya-Sama all day today," Her smirked widened as Noashi slowly sat in the water. "Do you have any idea as to why?"

"We talked," She paused, blushing slightly at the memory of their little 'talk' earlier. "briefly."


	6. I Don't Know

Welcome back! I'm so happy you've continued with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Thanks For Reading!

~Evil E~

* * *

"Good Evening Nii-Sama." Rukia smiled at her brother, sitting across from him. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful." He lied, like the past few days. "And yours?"

"Well," She smirked taking a sip of her tea. "I heard from Ukitake-Taicho that there will be a spar later today. Between the captains."

"Hai," He said boredly. "I'm taking part."

"Ukitake-Taicho was going to," She paused. "but because of his sickness, I don't think they'll allow it."

"Jushiro won't," He clarified. "He has already agreed to just watch."

"How will they be picking the matches this year?"

"Yamamoto-Taicho will face the winner, It will be Soi Fon against Kira since Gin has left. Then Restu against Noashi, Sajin against myself, Kyoraku and Shuhei, Toshiro and Kenpachi. Mayuri has said he will not participate due to some experiments he has yet to finish."

"I might go to watch."

"Why."

"Restu against Noashi?" She smiled giggling some. "That's bound to be interesting."

"Hai it will."

* * *

"Sake before a serious spar?" Noashi raised an eyebrow at her fellow captain. "Shunsui I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh dear Noashi," He pat her head softly, leaning over from his spot across from her. "You've obviously been away for far to long. It is known fact that Jushiro and I sit under the sakura trees and drink before anything serious."

"Except he does all the drinking." Jushiro admitted before nudging his friend in the ribs. "I'm not even participating."

"Besides," Shunsui smirked handing her a cup. "It's only the evening before, It's not like it'll actually affect you."

"Fine," She smirked drinking from the cup, draining all of the sake. "but I know that's not the only reason you've asked me to drink with you." She chuckled at their sudden change of expression. "So spit it out, what do you want?"

"Well looks like she caught us," Shunsui chuckled with her. "Jushiro mind telling her?"

"We heard you're bound to the Kuchiki." Jushiro smiled sweetly at her. "I'm very happy for you."

"Woah Woah." She frowned. "Don't get to happy yet, just because we're bound doesn't mean anything. He still hates me, and I accept it."

"You really think he hates you?" Shunsui looked at her, then Jushiro, before both men burst out laughing. "Oh that's rich!"

"What?"

"Oh sweet, innocent Noashi." Jushiro smirked at her. "You really think that?" She nodded at him. "You must not have seen him after you left."

"Well no duh," She scowled. "I left."

"You really should have seen him," Shunsui become serious. "He acted like you'd never existed, loosing Ginrei, then you, his best friend, it took its toll. He's never been the same."

"He's the one who sent me away!" She shouted, furious now. "Why does no one understand that?! He's the one who pushed me away!" She stood suddenly. "I loved him and he threw it away like it was nothing!"

Gasping she slapped her hand over her lips. Looking at the two in front of her she was surprised to find them smiling at her. Did she really just say that?

"Do you still?" Jushiro smiled wider as she sat back down. "Do you still love him?"

"I- I don't know."


	7. I Won't

Thanks for the follows and favorites guys! It means so much to me!

Here's some action for you!

Thanks For Reading.

~Evil E~

* * *

Noashi smirked at Retsu Unohana as she healed a very beaten Kira. The spar between Soi Fon and Kira lasted longer than she though it would, but it still was short. Soi Fon came out the victor with very little evidence of ever fighting in the first place. Sighing when Shunsui held out his hand Noashi dropped a small sack of gold coins into it.

"Can't believe I lost the bet." She muttered as he chuckled and ruffled her bangs. "Whats the bet on my fight with Unohana-Taicho?"

"Well you've got 3 betting that you'll win," He smirked. "I happen to be one of them."

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes. "I can see that."

"Noashi are you ready for our battle?" Came the soft voice of Restu Unohana, a sickly sweet smile played upon her lips as she entered the arena in which they would spar. "I wish you luck."

"If you win this you'll have to face Soi Fon in the second round." Shunsui pat her back roughly. "Good luck."

"Thanks," She sighed walking into the arena. "I'll need it."

* * *

"This will be fun to watch," Jushiro commented from next to Byakuya and Shunsui. "I haven't seen Noashi fight in some time."

"I only hope she can last against Unohana." Shunsui sighed. "Remember last year?"

"Hai." Byakuya agreed, hoping to end the conversation, and the tight knot forming in his stomach.

"We'll have to treat her ton sake after this." Shunsui chuckled. "Win or Not she might need it."

"Hai," Jushiro nodded in agreement. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at them. "we still have a lot to talk about."

"What are you two-"

"Oh look they're starting!" Shunsui quickly cut off Byakuya pointing to the beginning fight.

* * *

"You know Unohana-Taicho," Noashi dodged another swing of Unohana's zanpakuto and shunpoed behind the elder captain. "For someone who heals you seem to be very good at fighting."

"Noashi," Keeping her smile Unohana lunged at the white haired girl, only to have every kick, punch and jab to be blocked or dodged. "You know as well as I that every captain must know how to fight."

"Then actually fight me."

"So be it." Suddenly she was behind Noashi, her sword raised above her head but as quickly as it was there, it was sliding down Noashis back. Instead of the sound of skin being torn there was a sick screech, like metal against metal. Smirking Noashi turned and revealed that she had used one of her most basic defenses, Aiansukin (Iron Skin), in which she used the metal from her favored serpent ring and manipulated it to cover her whole body, like a second skin. "This is interesting."

"It's only the beginning." Noashi grabbed Unohanas Zanpakuto and threw it, and the woman holding it, across the arena. Using shunpo she appeared where Unohana was to land and aimed her knee for the elders stomach. Unohana put her hand on her knee and pushed off, flipping backwards she put some distance between herself and her opponent. "Come now Unohana-_Taicho._" She reminded her of her rank. "Let's fight."

"Hai," Unohana smirked. "Let's."

They both charged at each other, Unohana jabbed the tip of her sword at Noashis stomach, but using shunpo once again Noashi appeared to her left, and lashing her leg out she kicked at Unohanas side, only to shunpo mid kick and appear behind the elder. Sighing she quickly used her index and middle finger to jab Unohanas neck.

"Not as fun of a fight as I had hoped." She held a smirk as Unohana fell, catching her before she hit the ground she walked out of the arena and gave the resting captain to Isane. "She'll be awake in a couple hours."

"Good job, Noashi!" Rukia ran up to Noashi as she was deactivating Aiansukin, the metal seemed to slither off her pale skin and formed back into the serpent ring on her left middle finger. "That was amazing."

"Arigatōgo Rukia." Noashi smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

"Well," Jushiro smiled walking off next to Shunsui. "That was short."

"Hai," Shunsui chuckled darkly. "Now let's go collect our winnings."

"Y-You gambled on Noashis win!" Jushiro sighed. "You're just going to spend it on sake."

"That reminds me," Shunsui turned to Byakuya suddenly. "Would you like to join us for sake, Byakuya?"

"I don't drink." He answered bluntly.

"Okay," Shunsui smiled. "but you don't know what you're missing!"

"Don't forget to congratulate Noashi on her win!" Jushiro shouted as he walked off with the elder captain.

"Hai." He sighed. "I won't."


	8. Promise Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

HAPPY EASTER! And for you guys who don't celebrate Easter happy Sunday!

Thanks for Reading.

~Evil E~

* * *

Black.

She looked around herself, it was all black. _Well this sucks_. She thought to herself. Trying to place her hand on her forehead she was surprised to find she couldn't. _What the hell?_ She tried again. At first is was a tingle, then it was like an explosion in her head, she opened her mouth the scream but no sound came out. Blinking tears from her eyes she silently pleaded for it to stop. Very slowly it did. Closing her eyes she willed it all to just go away.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Shunsui looked down at Noashi, next to him Jushiro stood absolutely still. Watching as the girl curled into a tight ball and visibly shook in agony. Rukia who had been with Noashi the whole time, sat next to the bed, biting her thumb nail nervously. This was not the time to have her unconscious, they needed help with a certain Zanpakuto problem.

"W-Well," She started. "Noashi and I were walking back to my fukutaicho room to have some tea, and the hell butterflies came, but when she touched her she quickly pulled back and told me not to go."

"She knew he was here." Jushiro concluded. "But that doesn't explain how she got like this."

"Then she grabbed my arm and shunpoed to the top of the arena. She sensed you guys gathering and I heard her swear. Then a strange man appeared behind us, he was smirking, at Noashi. He held out his hand, and some strange Reiatsu shot out. Noashi jumped in front of me, muttering something about 'keeping her safe'. The force of the Reiatsu pushed hard against her and it pushed us off the building, but she threw me onto a different roof and shunpoed back behind the guy. She dealt a kick to the left side of his head," Both men chuckled at this. It sounded perfectly like Noashi. "he flew to the side, but he just shunpoed away chuckling and saying 'it'll start soon.'" Rukia finished breathless. "She grabbed her head, she must have been in so much pain, but that's not it when she looked at me her eyes were changing colors, fading between red and blue."

"Well Damn." Shunsui frowned scratching the back of his head. "Where is Unohana?"

"She just woke up," Jushiro stared at Noashi for a moment then turned to the door. "Let's go help the other, there's nothing we can do here."

"Hai." The other two agreed in unison and followed him out. Shunsui though gave one last look to Noashi and scanning her Reiatsu narrowed his eyes. He'd have to look into this. And soon.

* * *

Standing silently next to his Zanpakuto, SenbonZakura, Byakuya felt at ease, despite the tight knot in his stomach. Turning to SenbonZakura he sensed the troubling thoughts brewing in his head.

"Is something the matter, SenbonZakura?"

"Master," Senbon addressed him carefully. "She is at war with herself."

"Who?"

"Noashi." Senbon sighed, his mask giving none of his worried expression away. "His presence here is going to slowly tear here apart."

He was right, because of what Noashi was, she couldn't stay here. Sighing he shunpoed to where he felt her Reiatsu flaring. No one was with her now, and slowly he walked towards her shaking form. Something in his chest ached.

"Can we reach her inner world?" Byakuya asked calmly. He had heard of it before, people being bound being able to reach each others inner worlds. Toshiro and Karin had certainly done it, but Noashi and he were different.

"Hai."

With that Byakuya closed his eyes and entered his own consciousness. He was surprised when he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of a door. Running a hand over the surface he felt indents curving and twisting. Upon closer inspection he found the etchings were Japanese kanji. メタルハート. The words for Metal Heart. He narrowed his eyes and this and pushed the door open.

At first he couldn't see, then he realized that it was just pitch black, he thought of just leaving then he heard it. A whimper. Following the sound he found her. Looking at her the aching in his chest increased, ignoring it he sat next to her form. Just as it was in the real world she was curled tightly into a ball, her knees pulled to her chest and her hands gripping the sides of her head. Her Reiatsu flared again, he noticed the change in it. It seemed more like a Zanpakuto's more than a shinigami's.

"Noashi." He placed his hand on her shoulder, it was cold. "Noashi you have to wake up."

"I-I can't." She shut her eyes tight. "It hurts."

"What hurts, Noashi?"

"Make it stop." She pleaded, only now did he notice she was crying. "Please, Byakuya make it stop."

"I will."

"Promise?" She suddenly turned her head to look at him. The desperation in her eyes scarred him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, slowly he hugged her back ."Promise me, Byakuya."

"I Promise."


	9. I Will

Welcome back! Sorry for the delay.. If there was one. I've been so brain dead lately sorry!

Thanks for Reading.

~Evil E~

* * *

_"Noashi." She turned frantically looking threw the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice. "Noashi." It sang softly, her mind searched for a face to give the voice, but everything eluded her. She only knew herself, and where she was. "Noashi." There it was again, if she listened carefully she could tell it was an older female. Closing her eyes she waited for it to sound again. "Noashi." It was closer this time, she turned opening her eyes, she saw a woman, she was at least 4 inches taller than her, and her hair was much longer. Her eyes were the deepest blue she'd ever seen, other than her own. "Noashi," The woman smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I've finally found you."  
_

_"You were looking for me?" Noashi stood still, paralyzed. The woman's grip on her tightened slightly. "Why would you do that?"_

_"Because," The woman put her hands on Noashi's shoulders and smiled at her. "I love you, Noashi." _

_Something in her head clicked, and memories rushed through her head, each of the woman before her. Suddenly gripping the front of the woman's kimono Noashi buried her face into her shoulder and began sobbing. _

_"I missed you so much." Utsukushi, Noashi realized was her name, combed her fingers through Noashi's hair, trying to __comfort her. "You've grown so much since I've last seen you. I wish I could have been there, when you struggled, when you achieved something great. I'm sorry I wasn't the ideal mother, Noashi."  
_

_"You were a perfect mother." Noashi choked out. Her eye sight was blurry due to tears, but she swore she saw her mother smiling. "It's not your fault you weren't around, it was his." She finished with malice in her voice. _

_"Your father didn't want anything like that to happen." Her mother defended. Though she had her doubts she could never think badly of her husband. "Noashi, you have to wake up." She quickly changed the subject. "They need your help."_

_"H-How?" Noashi backed away from her mother. "I-I can't I've tried."_

_"I'll help you." He mother held out her hand. "I will get you out of this place, all you have to do," She smiled. "is trust me."_

_"I trust you."_

_Noashi then took her hand and smiled as white overcame them, she heard her mother say one last thing before she woke.  
_

_"Trust him."_

* * *

Reiatsu exploded around around her when she awoke. Quickly she gained control over it and kept it hidden. Turning she saw a shocked Unohana, and Isane. She looked down at herself to find she was only wearing the white kimono that went under her normal shinigami wear. Getting up she started to get dressed. Ignoring Unohana's protests she grabbed her serpent ring off the nightstand and headed towards the door.

"Noashi wait!" Unohana put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't go yet you've just woken up."

"I've waited by long enough." Noashi turned to her. "I need to go help them."

"You might want to hurry." Isane spoke up behind Unohana. "You can sense it can't you? They're all gathering."

"Be careful." Unohana then let go of her shoulder and nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really busy. Review would be nice. Please not hate, Thank you!


	10. Koga

Sorry for the late(ish) updates guys! Came down this a cold.

Thanks For Reading!

~Evil E~

* * *

Byakuya stared at his sister as he dropped the broken sword in front of her. He knew what she though, he knew what everyone was thinking. That he'd betrayed them, betrayed his friends, his family, and her. He never planned to take it far, he knew the Zanpakuto wasn't gone forever. Mayuri Kurotsuchi would find a way, he was sure, but the way Rukia looked at him, with despair, and a hint of hatred, his heart sank.

"She'll never forgive you." Rukia whispered, just so he could hear. "You know that, don't you?"

"Hai." He answered truthfully. He knew she'd never forgive him, he'd be lucky if she even looked at him again. "I know."

"Well aren't you going to finish them?" The scratchy voice of Shuhei Hisagi's Zanpakuto came from next to him, he'd forgotten they were still there. **  
**

"They will pose no threat," Byakuya tried to reason. "leave them be."

"If you won't," The black skinned Zanpakuto licked his lips and stepped forwards. "then I will."

"No you won't, Kazeshini."

"Damn." Most of the Zanpakuto stepped back from where they stood. Watching as a very pissed off seeming Noashi appeared between Rukia and Renji, and them. Slung across her shoulders was a regular katana, with a serpent carved into the blade. No doubt she had manipulated her ring into her current weapon, it was a sight they had hoped to avoid. "What the hell are you doing awake?" Kazeshini dared to step towards her. "MuraMasa made sure to take care of you!"

"He obviously failed." She snapped at him. "As you are now."

"Whom are we failing, Noashi?" Rori Iro Kujaku, Yumichika's Zanpakuto, stepped forward as well, his feathers made no sound as he approached her. "We only need to thrive for ourselves. MuraMasa has taught us that."

"He blinded you!" She glared at him. "He is using every single one of you, to find his own wielder!"

"You mean his master." Wabisuke corrected her. "We were all slaves to our masters."

"Only because you saw it that way." Her tone softened. "They're not your masters, and if they see it that way, then they are wrong." She smirked at them. "Besides, you are a part of them, their soul. You act alike, think alike. That is why you were paired, to protect each other. What are you doing now? You're trying to hurt them, the ones who took time to get to know you, and to help you grow as you did them."

"How can you speak so fondly of us?" Tobiume frowned, suddenly it was connecting in her head. "You're only half of what we are, and they gave you the cold shoulder because of it."

"Yeah." Kazeshini scowled. "Didn't they scorn you for what you couldn't control? Didn't it make you mad!"

"Of course it did." Noashi admitted. "And I ran away, from what they said, and what they thought. But it didn't make anything better. I was still alone, and I was still thought to be a monster."

"Then why didn't you fight back?" Haineko flipped her short brown hair and frowned. "You're powerful enough to do so."

"That doesn't mean I should have." She frowned as well. "If i had taken my anger out on the people who made me leave, but I would have just ended up hurting myself." Her eyes fell on Byakuya's still figure. His eyes caught hers and they stared for a long moment, before she broke contact and looked at Haineko. "You are bound to your soul reaper, as they are to you. Without them you will die, and without you, they will."

"We can survive!" Tobiume scowled at Noashi. "We are powerful without them."

"But you are stronger with them!" She snapped. "I never put your power into question, you guys are powerful, and so are they, but without them your ties to this world with slowly wither away. You will first go insane, then you will attack without any thought to it. Leading to your death."

"Enough of this!" Kazeshini suddenly lunged for Noashi, only to have the swing of his double sided scythe blocked by Noashi's katana. "You're a pest, Noashi."

"And you're an idiot." She smiled and pushed him back, raising her fingers to her mouth she made a high pitched whistle, shortly after it sounded there was a sudden reveal of Reiatsu. The Zanpakuto looked dazed as their wielders appeared behind them, and cut them down. One by one they all returned to their sword forms, only to re-appear in manifest form. "They're back to normal now." Noashi clarified. "MuraMasa's voice no longer whispers to their souls."

"Noashi," Rukia shakily got up and hugged her. "You did so well."

"Thank you," Noashi smiled and pat her back. "but I think you should go see Mayuri-Taicho about Shirayuki."

"H-Hai." She quickly ran off to find the captain. Renji stared after her in confusion.

"Jusaki-Taicho," He addressed her formally. "T-Thank you for the assistance."

"Renji," She pouted at him. "don't call me that, Jusaki is my father."

"Hai," He smirked laughing at her. "Noashi."

"Ah Noashi," SenbonZakura pat her head. "good work."

Renji stood surprised at his captains Zanpakuto. Byakuya would have never thanked Noashi, was it really his Zanpakuto?

"Thanks, Senbon." She punched his shoulder playfully. "Though I have to say, next time you two try to enter my inner world ask first."

"Still the sarcastic trouble maker are you?" Senbon sounded like he was scolding her, but she saw through the a mask, and really he was just being sarcastic himself. He simply draped an arm around her shoulders and half dragged her to where Katen Kyokotsu, Sogyo Kotowari, Jushiro, and Shunsui were. Byakuya followed silently.

"Hai," She responded after a slight pause. "I am."

"Now down to business." Jushiro and Shunsui looked at them with grim expressions. "MuraMasa needs to be dealt with. Now that he knows all the Zanpakuto are free he has no means of trying to stall us anymore."

"We need to find what he's looking for." Noashi narrowed her eyes at SenbonZakura. "Do you know what, and or who that is?"

"Kuchiki Koga."

* * *

Ok I tried to make this extra long to make up for last chapter. Hope you guys liked it!


	11. Die

Thanks for joining me once again! I'm sorry, if the updates are late.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Thanks For Reading!

~Evil E~

* * *

He felt sick. No, not sick, he told himself. It was guilt. He felt guilty for tricking them, for making her second guess her trust in him. He gazed at her back she they ran through a forest in the World Of The Living. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and many menos were present, but only one person mattered to them. MuraMasa. By the feel of it, MuraMasa was unsealing Koga as they ran. The fluxing of his Reiatsu told them that much. Next to him SenbonZakura kept a steady pace, silent as he had almost always been. Jushiro and Shunsui had to stay behind to stall Ryūjin Jakka (Yamamoto's Zanpakuto.) With Yoruichi and Toshiro.

"We're here." Noashi's voice sounded not far in front of him. She held her hand out in a fist, signalling him to keep still and quiet. Pointing two fingers to her left she nodded towards her right. He gave one last glance to her before going to the left as she did the right. SenbonZakura stayed in place. Hiding and waiting. They kept a look out for any disruptions that might come to be in their way, finding none they positioned themselves in a triangle position.

"Master," MuraMasa opened his arms to catch Koga, as he fell from the coffin like sealing case he'd been captive to. The wrist bindings and muzzle like feature were still partly in tact, though just barely. In Koga's right hand was a broken sword. His fist clenched around the hilt and Noashi knew his next move when she saw his wrist twitch. Flicking her own wrist she silently chanted the incantation for Hado number one. Sho. When Koga tried to stab MuraMasa, her Reiatsu was faster though, and it pushed MuraMasa to the side, slowly enough that he saw his master's attempt to kill him. Smirking in victory Noashi let her presence be known. Byakuya followed suit, the SenbonZakura.

"So," Koga spat at his Zanpakuto. "You brought help."

"No master," MuraMasa glared at the three. "I did not."

"You're welcome." Noashi rolled her eyes. "MuraMasa you need to stop this, before things get out of hand. I don't want to have to end your life."

"You think you can beat me!" MuraMasa laughed. "You're nothing but a filthy half-breed!"

"Ah," Koga smirked and took a step forward. "So this is the last of the Jusaki's. Pity, that your father went insane and killed the rest."

"My past has nothing to do with what's going on now." She spat. Byakuya tensed where he was, he'd heard of her clan's unfortunate end but he payed no mind to it. Her past was a mystery to him. He didn't know how she became what she was. He didn't know her until she'd bumped into him that day so many years ago. "You have a choice," Her cold tone brought him back from his thoughts. "Surrender, or" She drew the katana she had earlier and pointed the tip at them. "Die."

* * *

Sorry it's so... short. I've kind of developed some sort of writers block... Reviews would be nice, if not from haters. I'll try harder to update more and make it longer.


	12. Wait And See

Ok so if this is late, It's because I tried to make it long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Thanks For Reading!

* * *

Reiatsu exploded from each being. Some could feel it from the soul society. Rukia flinched, she'd never experienced something like this. Renji, Herself and their Zanpakuto were on their way to help Noashi, Byakuya and SenbonZakura. The rest were trying to fix the damage done in the seireitei.

"Renji wait." Rukia stopped on a tree branch 5 feet from the on going battle. She searched the area for her brother, but there was only Noashi and MuraMasa. "Where's Byakuya and Koga?"

"Taicho probably used bankai." Renji explained. "He wants this over quickly."

"How did you figure that out?" She looked surprised. Renji usually wasn't the thinking type. "Byakuya isn't about quick fights, he likes to analyze his opponent."

"That's true on most accounts," Zabimaru sighed. "but can't you guys see the bond between Kuchiki and Jusaki?"

Both shinigami looked clueless, making both Zabimaru and Shirayuki sigh and shake their heads.

"I suppose only Zanpakuto can see it." Shirayuki sighed. "Well, you see if two souls are bound to one another a Zanpakuto can see it and label that soul off limits to others whom might want to bond."

"Oh," Rukia smiled and nodded. "S-So it's like the soul strings."

"Not exactly," Zabimaru kept her eyes on the battle between Noashi and MuraMasa. "soul strings are the two souls actually bonding, and soul reapers need to go through a kido barrier to see them. What we, The Zanpakuto, see is a think red strong, tied to each being."

"That's interesting." Renji looked to the fight to see Noashi was gone, as well as MuraMasa. "W-Where is she?"

"Right behind you." Noashi's playful voice sounded as she tapped his shoulder, making him jump. "What are you two doing here?"

"W-We came to help you." Renji said, recovering from the slight scare she gave him. "W-Where is Taicho?"

"He's finishing up with Koga."

"How long do you think it will take?" Rukia bit her lip nervously. "Nii-Sama might get hurt."

"I know," Noashi sighed. "But that just means we'll have to be here to help him out."

As if on Que Byakuya appeared in front of Noashi, his shoulder was cut deep and his Reiatsu was depleted. He fell forward, his head tucked into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and caught him. She could feel the blood from his wound seeping into her own clothing and shuddered. Turning towards Rukia and Renji she nodded and used her shunpo to teleport to Urahara's shop, she set him down on one of the mats in a separate room and sighed removing his captains cloak and shinigami uniform top.

"He really took a beating." The voice of Yoruichi made her jump and turn her head. "Did everything go well?"

"H-Hai." Noashi responded, going back to tending to Byakuya's wound. She hadn't noticed Yoruichi leave and SenbonZakura sit next to her. She was focused only on using a healing Kido to help Byakuya's shoulder. Only when the Zanpakuto talked did she take real notice to him.

"You two are meant to be." He stated as if it were fact, and not a simply opinion. "You care so deeply for him, and yet hide it. Why?"

"Some things are better left unsaid." She replied her denial and started to bandage Byakuya's shoulder. "We may be bound but I highly doubt the Clan elders would allow him to be with a Half breed such as myself."

"He wouldn't listen to them."

"You don't know that."

"Hai," He chuckled. "I do, I am his Zanpakuto, a part of him."

"He doesn't feel for me what I do for him." She sighed.

"You will just have to wait."


	13. Telling The Truth

Ok I know I've been sort of behind on long chapters, So I'm going to REALLY try hard.

Also I wanted to give a shout out to RiahSparks. I'm so grateful for your review you really made my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

And Thank you for joining me!

* * *

He sighed looking out the window. He'd been back in the soul society for a few days, and his shoulder still hurt. Noashi had done a good job at making sure it was suitable for travel through the senkai gate, but that hadn't stopped her from asking Unohana to keep him in bed for the next week. Though Noashi stopped by daily he found himself increasingly bored, and lonely. Rukia had visited him once, as well as Jushiro and Shunsui. They had a small talk about the Zanpakuto and a deal made between them. The Zanpakuto could manifest once a month if they pleased. He still didn't know the reasoning behind it, but he knew not to question.

"Byakuya?" Noashi's voice snapped him back from his thoughts. He looked over and saw her walk up to where he was standing. Her hair was tied into a tight bun and her captains cloak was left hanging on the back of a chair. Her shinigami uniform was much like Soi Fons with little to no differences. "How are you feeling?"

"I am perfectly fine," He sighed. "I do not need to be looked after."

"You're just being stubborn." She sighed and stood next to him, looking out the window as he was moments before. "It's beautiful outside."

"Hai, the cherry blossoms are in full bloom." He watched her smile as she watched the birds and such in the trees. It reminded him of the many times as kids they'd sneak through the Kuchiki gardens and play their games. Things were simpler back then. Before they were aware of the treason that an ally was capable of, before the hurtful words pushed her away. Thinking deeply about it only one question came to his mind. The one thing he needed to know. "Was it because of me?"

In that moment the world seemed to be silent. Noashi was still, her shoulders were tense as she turned her head away from him, and in that silent moment he knew her answer. _Yes. _He was the one that made her leave. He caused her pain, and sadness. He caused her disappearance. For so many years he believe her excuse. That she was training, for _years_ he thought he wasn't in the wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. "Why did you let me believe your lie?"

"Because I was hurt." She whispered. She knew he wasn't mad, he was upset, but not angry or at least not at her. "I didn't want you to chase me, so I lied. I pretended for your sake."

"Did you even plan to comeback?" He was starting to sound more like his old self. "Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

"No," She frowned. "I never planned anything. I just left."

"Then why did you?"

"I heard about Rukia, and I knew something was wrong." She leaned against the wall. "I got there just in time."

"I could have taken that hit, we both know that." His mind suddenly remembered the unanswered question. "So why did you take it for me?"

Noashi sighed and thought about her options, she wanted to tell him, but she didn't want anything to change between them. If she shared her feelings with him and he rejected her, they wouldn't be the same. She shook her head and turned for the door.

"I-I have to get back to work, there's a lot of new shinigami coming in for the new semester at the academy and tours of the different squads are in a week."

"Noashi," His stern voice stopped her. "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I'm not." She replied without turning. "I'm just busy."

"Tch." He laughed, it warmed her the way he did it. "You hate working," He was starting to sound more like his old self. "Now tell me the truth Noashi."

Byakuya stepped towards her and softly ran his knuckled over her upper arms. A simple gesture that sent shivers down her spine.

"Fine." She sighed. "Byakuya, I love you."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Don't hate me please. But I just had to. It was coming along slowly and I think I might make the next chapter the last. If there is anything you guys want to see after this Fic just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Also, thank you Hana no Chiruka for the advise I'll be sure to remember that for later fics.


	14. I Love You As Well

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

I'm really glad you've stuck with this fic until the end!

Thank You For Reading.

~Evil E~

* * *

"I-I have to go."

Noashi bolted for the door, leaving a stunned Kuchiki in her wake. He stood motionless as he processed her words. _She_ loved _him_. Absentmindedly he ran his fingers through his hair and grit his teeth. She confessed to him and all he did was stand there like an idiot.

"Byakuya why are you pacing?"

He stopped, resisting the urge to jump at the elder captains voice. Had he really been pacing? Looking into the doorway he saw Jushiro and Shunsui, together as they always were, Shunsui was missing his hat and his hair was a bit tussled. Noticing the Kuchiki's eyes on his head Shunsui chuckled.

"We ran into Noashi on the way in." He clarified.

"Literally." Jushiro added whilst chuckling as well. "Is everything alright? She seemed distracted."

"Distraught is a better word for it." Shunsui walked up next to Byakuya and set a hand on his shoulder. "So what happened?"

"She told me the truth." Byakuya sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. "And I stood there like an idiot."

Both of the elder men were speechless. Stunned, but confused, what truth did she tell him?

"What did she tell you?" Jushiro demanded, making the other two look at him curiously. He never demanded information. Catching there stared he tilted his head to the side. "What? I just want to know."

* * *

"I told him I loved him." Noashi frowned. She'd gone to the only one she saw fit to talk to about it. Yoruichi. The older woman was childish at times but when it came to things like this she was serious. If only because she'd gone through the same thing with a hat and clogs wearing shop-keeper. "He just stood there, silent. So I ran for it."

"You ran from him?!" Yoruichi's mouth fell open, that wasn't like her at all. Noashi _did not run_ from anything. Sure she'd run from Byakuya before, but that was a one time thing. Or at least that's what Yoruichi thought. "Noashi you have to go back."

"There is no way in hell I'm going back there." Noashi crossed her arms over her chest.

"B-But Noashi, if you don't how will you know he doesn't feel the same way?" Yoruichi sighed at the oblivious girl. She had no idea what she meant to that boy.

"He doesn't."

"Yoruichi~" A sing-song voice called from behind them, turning Noashi glanced at Kisuke. "I need to talk to you~"

"I'm in the middle of something Kisuke," Yoruichi said, straight-face. "Can't it wait?"

"Nope." He smiled and grabbed Yoruichi by the arm, dragging her out of the room. "Noashi can you wait here a minute?"

"Actually I was going to go to the gardens." She stood and walked past them. "I'll be there for a while."

"Okay Bye~"

* * *

"You need to go after her." Both Jushiro and Shunsui said to him. He raised his eyebrows.

"She's not going to come back unless you do." Jushiro sighed.

"And even then it might be a struggle." Shunsui finished for his comrade.

"I don't know where she is." Byakuya admitted.

"Oh Kuchiki~" Kisuke appeared in the doorway with a pissed off looking black cat hanging on his shoulder. "I think I have some information you might need."

Byakuya and Yoruichi seemed to be the only sane ones in the room as the 3 older men shared equally evil smiles and chuckles.

"She's in the gardens of the basement." Yoruichi said to Byakuya, her voice masculine in her current form.

"Arigato." He nodded at her and went to leave.

* * *

"Your reiatsu is flaring again."

Noashi's eyes flew open and she jumped up from her spot leaning against the trunk of a sakura tree. Seeing Byakuya her eyes went wide and she stepped back, pressing herself fully against the rough bark of the tree. He still wore the white yukata from earlier. She stared for a moment, then averted her eyes and frowned.

"O-Oh." She sighed gaining control of her reiatsu. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you." He stepped closer to her and raised his hand to caress her cheek. She blushed at the simply action and he chuckled. "You didn't allow me to respond to your confession."

"B-Byakuya you don't have to-"

"Nonsense," He interrupted her and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "If you made your feelings clear than so should I."

With that Byakuya leaned close to her and pressed his lips against hers, wrapping an arm around her waist as he did so. Surprised Noashi blushed even more, her soft pink cheeks darkening in color. Closing her eyes, Noashi relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you as well, Noashi."

* * *

And there's your happy ending! If there are any requests on a fic I should get started on just ask/review/message me. I'm glad I've had you following the story. All of you! I've also made a tumblr for Noashi. If you wish to follow that as well I update it more than I do this and it's got more insight on her personality and her back story. The name of the tumblr is NoashiJusaki.

Anyways, Thank you for reading!

~Evil E~


End file.
